


Try and proceed

by Pyb_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Androids, Dogs, Hopeful Ending, Internal Conflict, Lost - Freeform, Other, Soul-Searching
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyb_World/pseuds/Pyb_World
Summary: Pareciera que elegir divergir es tan fácil como un parpadeo, rompes la pared roja de las órdenes a cumplir y ya está, puedes decidir por ti mismo. Pero ¿luego qué? nacer y ser creado para obtener órdenes y cumplirlas y luego ignorar esa parte de ti como si no fuera fundamental en tu existencia.





	Try and proceed

El otro Connor agoniza en el suelo, su cuerpo baleado desangrándose y thirium manchando el blanco suelo del salón. Connor empuja con la punta del zapato la pistola lejos del cuerpo, evita mancharse y dirige la mirada a su compañero, quien aún recuperando el aire perdido por el golpe, se levanta aparatosamente.

—Lo que me faltaba —suelta Hank—. Arriesgo mi vida por un androide.

Connor levanta ambas cejas.

—¿Está bien, teniente?

—Sí, sí. Solo... has lo que tengas que hacer. Esos... ellos te necesitan.

Connor asiente y acerca su brazo al del androide apagado más cercano a la pared, dándole espacio a su compañero. Ha logrado la transferencia completamente cuando ve por el rabillo de su ojo robótico moverse al otro Connor. El círculo está rojo. Hank, quien sigue recuperándose, le está dando la espalda. Pequeñas notificaciones de advertencia invaden parte de su visión.

No se supone que cualquiera de los dos escuche el disparo de un arma.

Pero lo hacen, y ese sonido es como el clímax de la ironía de su corta vida.

—¡Teniente!

...

Después de la revolución, los días en Detroit son más largos.

Sin humanos el tiempo adquiere una estructura vacía y ahogada, casi olvidada y congelada. Habían dejando atrás una ciudad repleta de sus creaciones, pero no era como si aquello fuera a importarles, o como si pensaran volver por ellas.

Como androides, subsistían de esas ruinas y desperdicios, reemplazaban viejas piezas, creaban a partir de otras. Intentaban, por lo menos.

Era agotador, figuradamente hablando.

Connor no sabe cuántos años tiene exactamente Sumo, pero la evidencia de su edad se dilucida cuando, agotado y resollando, una mañana en que lo saca a pasear el perro deja de correr y recostándose con dificultad sobre la hierba con rocío del parque. La lengua, grande y rosada, cae entre sus labios negros. Está viejo y gordo y sus huesos ya no son los de antaño, así que Connor deja que descanse y se sienta a su lado mientras le hace una revisión a sus signos vitales y acaricia el abundante pelaje blanco y castaño.

Sumo bufa agradecido por las muestras de cariño, meneando la cola. Bosteza e inclina el cuello para apoyar la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

El horizonte está quieto. Desde el abandono de los humanos, la ciudad ha adquirido un aire de desolación y tristeza, como si los extrañara. Sus calles con silenciosas, sus edificios están vacíos. Aún quedan muchos cadáveres por recoger, muchas partes que descartar y renovar. Tal vez algún día en el futuro volvería a demostrar la vitalidad de antaño, pero Connor no sabía si iba a estar ahí para verlo, independiente de su pequeña inmortalidad.

Markus es un androide silencioso, pero siente su presencia antes de que se siente a su lado en el pasto. No habla, por lo que Connor hace uso de su aplicación social para buscar una pregunta y finalmente terminar hablando sobre la presidenta, y sus promesas que están estancadas. Markus —¿frustrado, indiferente?— dice que tiene que hablar con ella de nuevo.

Androides como Markus también amaban disfrutar de las vistas. Sean desoladas o bulliciosas, Connor le había visto por horas sentado mirando en el cielo o el horizonte, como si esperara por alguien.

—Creí que ibas a estar en la casa de Hank —dice Markus—. Eres difícil de buscar.

—¿Por qué me buscabas?.

Markus sonríe con cierta nostalgia oculta y ausente y murmura alguna excusa sobre North y el tiempo que llevaban sin comunicarse. Connor asiente comprensivo y pasa la palma de su mano por el cuello de Sumo, arrastrando los dedos detrás de la oreja derecha.

—Además —agrega Markus, lentamente—, quería ver cómo-

—Estoy bien —lo interrumpe, porque no quiere escucharlo. Ya lo ha oído muchas veces de diferentes androides en poco tiempo. Sumo levanta curioso ambas orejas ante el tono elevado de su voz—, pero ser un divergente no es mi especialidad.

—No me refiero a eso.

Connor alza la vista en dirección al lago artificial que se expande frente hasta donde alcanza la vista, bañado por la luz de los rayos del sol. A pesar de lo hermoso de la escena, de lo natural que resulta, el silencio le da un toque de abandono y muerte lo suficientemente denso como para que cualquiera se percatara que algo no encajaba. Una extrañeza como la ausencia del canto de los pájaros, o el murmullo inconexo de las masas de aire en los espacios desocupados.

—A veces me pregunto, qué hubiera pensado él de cómo terminó esta ciudad —pregunta, más a sí mismo que a la persona que lo acompaña.

Markus parece percatarse de aquello, sin embargo.

—Lo extrañas —dice como afirmación y ante el silencio imperturbable de Connor, Markus también se dedica a observar la tranquilidad de las aguas. Suspira, extendiendo el brazo lentamente, buscando la aprobación del animal, y cuando nota que no va a ser mordido, acaricia la zona superior de la cabeza de Sumo. Cuando habla, su voz es suave y conciliadora—. Hace algún tiempo noté algo diferente en nosotros, en los divergentes que elegimos nuestra divergencia. Es una hipótesis y puede que esté equivocado, pero... presiento que es normal que divergentes como nosotros extrañemos a alguien de nuestra vida anterior a la divergencia, si es que quedaba algo a lo que aferrarse antes de que todo esto —cubre con un gesto con la mano toda la panorámica— cambiara.

—¿Los que elegimos ser distintos?

—Tú, yo, Simon, North, Josh. Elegimos nuestra divergencia, tuvimos en nuestro poder la decisión de seguirla y cambiarnos, o dejarla y seguir con nuestra vida —responde suavemente—. Pero no fue así con todos.

Ante la mirada aprensiva de Connor, Markus deja escapar aire, luciendo cien años más viejo. Aleja su mano de Sumo, sus ojos fijos en la superficie del lago.

Connor inconscientemente busca el LED de Markus en un vago intento de averiguar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, olvidando que no tiene uno. Era tan poca la información que alcanzó a almacenar y encontrar sobre él en los archivos de que Cyberlife antes de que cerrara, que a veces le costaba largas horas comprender el hilo de sus ideas.

Markus agacha el rostro, y sus facciones muestran cada centímetro de su congoja.

—Cuando inicié con la revolución, fue con la intención de liberar a todos los androides de las tareas que les imponían los humanos o los sistemas pre-programados —musita con cierto aire triste y ausente, mirándose las manos, contrayendo lentamente los dedos—. Pero una de las cosas que tuve que hacer para lograr la libertad de mi gente fue exactamente lo contrario de lo que quería. Me aproveché de eran nuevos en el mundo de las decisiones propias, de que no entendían la gravedad de la situación en la que se estaban metiendo, de su confusión y anhelo por entender. Los obligué a seguirme, a que me ayudaran a liberarlos, guiándolos a la guerra, tal vez a su propia muerte. Es algo irónico, ¿no crees? todo lo que quise para ellos, todo lo que desee para todos nosotros, aquella preciada libertad, se la prohibí.

Oh.

Así que esos eran los miedos mundanos del androide que era visto como el mesías entre los suyos.

Connor debería admitir que estaba sorprendido. Debido que estuvo del lado de los divergentes las últimas horas de la revolución, no obtuvo el tiempo necesario de crear un enlace de cercanía con Markus como para conocer aquellas partes profundas de su consciencia propia. Ni siquiera después, cuando sus vidas volvieron a su cauce, tranquilas y ciudadanas.

—Hiciste lo que debías —lo consuela Connor, es lo correcto—. Las posibilidades de fracaso eran altas si no lo hacías.

—Lo sé —una mueca de una sonrisa se dibuja en el borde de sus labios—, pero aún así, ¿no crees que era decisión de ellos si querían participar o no? ¿y si eran felices con sus vidas, cuidando de un niño, cuidando de un anciano, sintiéndose parte de una familia?

—Sería una falsa felicidad. Seguirían siendo esclavos, ¿por qué querrían eso?

—No todos desean las mismas cosas, Connor. La felicidad es tan relativa.

—Las posibilidades son escasas, la mayoría de ellos querían ser liberados.

Markus tarda unos instantes en responder, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte del lago.

—... yo lo era —dice con un tono de voz bajo—. Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, en ese entonces era muy feliz. Amaba esa vida.

—Siendo un esclavo —repite Connor, intentando remarcar su punto.

—No era un esclavo, exactamente. —responde—. Carl era como mi padre. Me sentía cómodo estando con él, como si fuera todo lo que siempre quise, mi lugar en el mundo. Era feliz.

Las partes mecánicas de su mandíbula trabajan aparatosamente cuando Connor aprieta los dientes, casi sintiendo el deseo de morderse la lengua. Era un gesto humano al que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Creo que puedo comprender esa parte.

—Lo sé —exclama Markus, tranquilo—. Hank fue como un compañero para ti, ¿no? o puede que un padre.

Un padre, un tío, un hermano. Daba lo mismo la etiqueta, el nombre que se le pudiera dar a su relación.

Connor fue creado para investigar y hacerle creer a la gente que lo rodeaba que podía ser un androide en el cual confiar, no para crear reales lazos de amistad. Cuando descubrió que pasar tiempo con Hank no solo era agradable, sino que incluso llegaba a anhelarlo, fue fácil ocultarlo bajo la excusa de programación de los sentimientos mundanos instalados en su sistema, pero solo necesitó que Markus encendiera la mecha de la divergencia para que todas las mentiras que construyó cuidadosamente alrededor de su imagen se desmoronaran.

Crear lazos era fácil, se dio cuenta, deshacerlos era difícil.

—Estoy dejando la casa de Hank —avisa Connor, repentinamente—. Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras.

Markus ni siquiera parece sorprendido. Toma una piedra del suelo y la lanza al lago.

—Un pequeño paso para el hombre —murmura, con cierta ironía deslizándose en su tono—, un gran paso para la humanidad.

...

Connor a veces cree entender la subjetividad en la mente de Markus, pero también comprende que es probable que se esté engañando a sí mismo.

Una mente como la suya, programada para caer constantemente en la lógica y en el análisis, no estaba constituida para enfrentar las ideas abstractas de una cabeza libre como la de Markus. Se expande más allá de las barreras del programa inteligente de cualquier software.

Cada posibilidad de compresión mutua está muy lejos de concretarse. Ambos son diferentes, puede verlo en sus dibujos, en sus acciones.

Markus es capaz de pintar una obra de arte de objetos, cosas u imágenes que solo puede ver en su cabeza. Connor no puede, aunque lo intenta; los resultados siempre son mezclas de distintas obras, creadas por el hombre, expuestas unas sobre otras en un lienzo repleto de realidad pre-fabricada. Markus cree que es cosa se práctica antes de que lo logre, pero North piensa que es una habilidad nata de algunos pocos.

Ella también es abstracta, pero la única vez que dibuja algo, Markus tapa el resultado antes de que alguien más pudiera verlo.

En otras cosas, como los juegos de mesa, mientras sean lógicos como el ajedrez, dados, o dominó, Connor casi siempre sale victorioso. Irónicamente, existe un juego de detectives que Josh trae una noche y que para sorpresa de todos, Connor no gana ni una de las partidas. North se burla de él, mostrando sus tres tarjetas que la daban como la ganadora, diciéndole que, para su próximo caso de investigación, podía llevarla a ella.

Connor no la acepta, pero tampoco la rechaza.

Algo sorprendido, se percata que no ha pensado en lo que va a hacer en el futuro, cuando la ciudad termine de establecerse y los rieles de la normalidad retomen su transcurso natural. Si quiere seguir investigando —si habrá algo que investigar—, o si encontrará otro camino no obligado o impuesto en su futuro.

Se dice que tiene adaptarse mejor a la vida de divergente en una ciudad abandonada, porque en su estado actual de confusión no era complejo elegir, cuando aún no sabía distinguir del todo cuáles eran sus deseos personales y cuales eran los que Cyberlife había escrito en su programa. Sin embargo, el día en que empaca sus pertenencias y abandona la casa de Hank, sabiendo con entereza que dejaba una parte de sí mismo atrás, con los brazos entumecidos, una extraña presión en el tórax y un cielo recubierto de nubes negra, la parte culpable de la divergencia en su sistema es evidente, pesando sobre sus hombros, hurgando, arrastrándose dentro de él, invadiendo todo.

Fue a vivir unos días a la mansión de Markus, que con lo grande que era, aún a pesar de la presencia de Josh y North, tenía espacio de sobra para un canino y otro androide. Es un lugar grande y Sumo está contento con el espacio extra en el jardín trasero incluso en los días nevados. Es capaz de pasar horas sin entrar, a pesar de estar acostumbrado a las paredes en su antiguo hogar. Connor a veces lo ve esperar junto a la puerta y no pretende asociarle alguna conducta inteligente, sin embargo, sabía de sobra por qué lo hacía.

La ansiedad se describe sobre las facciones de Markus cuando la voz al otro lado de la línea eleva el tono de voz. La presidenta de los Estados Unidos no está contenta.

Connor espera pacientemente junto al ventanal, sentado.

North está enojada, por decir poco. Camina de un lado a otro de la habitación soltando insultos al aire y gesticulando con ademanes exagerados. Le grita a Connor por no moverse y le grita a Josh por intentar darle sentido a las palabras de la presidenta e intentar tranquilizar las cosas. Markus le da la espalda, puede que en un intento de ignorarla, o puede que en un intento de que Warren al otro lado del teléfono no escuchara su nombre siendo maldecido. Connor apostaba por ambas.

—Un mes es mucho tiempo para tan poco recurso —Markus refuta, sus dedos apretando el borde del piano con tal fuerza que la madera comenzaba a quejarse—. Cada día llegan más androides a Detroit.

La voz al otro lado responde igual de alterada que North.

La sala es atacada por diferentes escenas, un conjunto de reacciones a las que Connor en cierto modo retorcido le agradaba presenciar; el intento de Josh de un razonamiento visceral dominado por el miedo y la inseguridad, o la desesperación explosiva y furiosa plenamente sentimental de North. Markus con su rabia contenida, tristeza por sobre todo y cansancio retraído por la necesidad de llegar a un acuerdo que considere justo.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, señora presidenta, lo recursos que quedaron acá no son muchos. El resto lo destrozaron ustedes.

Ustedes.

Últimamente Markus usaba mucho esa palabra; quiere decir humanos —puede que asesinos—, porque en este mundo están ellos —ustedes— y nosotros—nunca más eso, plástico, chatarra—, como androides libres. Jamás serían un eslabón que formara parte de aquella primera cadena evolutiva, dada por la búsqueda de la supervivencia, o por lo menos así lo era a ojos de Connor, aunque intentaran lo contrario, por más que imitaran a sus creadores. Estarían bailando con la mentira y el engaño si en algún momento creían haberlo logrado.

Los rasgos mecanizados de Markus se notan cansados cuando baja el teléfono. La sala queda en silencio, expectante.

—¿Y bien? —pregunta finalmente North con impaciencia— ¿Solucionaron algo?

Para sorpresa de Connor, Markus se ve increíblemente viejo cuando levanta la cabeza y sus ojos buscan los de su compañera.

—Necesito estar solo un momento.

Nadie lo sigue.

North se encierra en su habitación y Josh ordena el desorden que ha quedado en el salón. No mira a Connor, ni le dirige la palabra mientras pasa junto a él en más de una ocasión a lo largo de su pequeña travesía. Guarda las cartas y las fichas en sus cajas, devolviéndolas a una estantería lejana y alta, entre un conjunto de libros rojos y otros juegos de mesa en cajas. Connor conoce las reglas de la mayoría de esos juegos, pero ha tenido la oportunidad de probar solo la mitad de ellos. Algo similar pasaba con los libros. A diferencia de los humanos, a pesar de su corta vida, entendía y sabía más que un humano de su edad, pero había experimentado casi tanto como uno.

Puede agradecerle sarcásticamente a Cyberlife por eso.

Josh elige sentarse lejos de Connor y cerca del fuego —según Markus, Carl había instalado la chimenea en su ausencia—, que gracias a la programación en su cabeza y las seudo-células sensitivas en la superficie de su cuerpo, le harán sentir como si realmente estuviera sintiendo el calor de las llamas, como un ser humano o ser vivo de carne y hueso. Josh acerca las manos y sonríe brevemente ante la cálida sensación. Suponiendo que se sentirá incómodo si se lo queda mirando mucho tiempo, Connor mira a través del vidrio trasparente de la ventana a la calle nevada; una androide rubia de pelo negro trota en la calle peatonal y un hombre ha sacado a pasear a su mascota. Cualquier sección cercana a la mansión de Markus era bastante poblada.

Una advertencia roja invade la esquina superior de su visión al momento que Josh aleja las manos del calor y lo mira con una expresión difícil de descifrar. Tampoco tiene un LED del cual apoyarse.

—¿Te sentiste mal... cuando lo obligaste a decirte el lugar?

La pregunta lo toma tan desprevenido a Connor que se tiene que dar un tiempo para pensar a quién se refiere Josh. Al dar con la aguja en el pajar, al segundo siguiente, todas sus zonas robóticas se contrajeron efímeramente.

—No.

Apoyando un brazo sobe la repisa de la chimenea, Josh contempla más de cerca el fuego. Connor tiene que hacer mayor uso de sus programas de investigación para reconocer las emociones que surcan por el rostro oscuro. La barra de desconfianza de Josh con respecto a su persona estaba en zona roja.

—Pero lo lamento ahora —agrega.

La barra baja un trozo.

No es mentira, no necesitaba mentir, tampoco, ni le agradaba. Durante la investigación estuvo presto a decisiones fallidas, tanto para gusto personal como para quienes lo rodeaban, y decisiones que en el momento parecían correctas pero luego de la divergencia lucieron amorales y anormales. Hubo momentos en los que dudó en disparar, ya fuera humanos o androides, y muchas veces simplemente no lo hizo. En aquellos circunstancias Connor estuvo tan confundido, y el sistema fallaba tanto, que hasta Hank, con su profunda indiferencia ante los androides aunque fueran compañeros, le preguntó por su estado. Lo más cercano que tuvo de sentir empatía por Simon fue cuando sintió su muerte, no cuando lo ocupó para obtener la ubicación de Jericho. Josh lo odiaba por eso.

Connor entiende ese odio.

Josh entrecierra los ojos, sin mirarlo.

—No te creo.

—No pretendo que lo hagas.

Lentamente, los ojos marrones se trasladan del fuego a Connor. Afuera a comenzado a llover levemente.

—Supongo que no hay algo que se pueda hacer para cambiarlo —Josh murmura y suspira. Connor no responde—. Aunque, si de algo sirve que lo sepas, Simon te habría perdonado.

Connor lo duda, pero Josh conoció personalmente a Simon y no deseaba llevarle la contraria. ¿Perdonar a quien te cazó y luego te usó? no tenía sentido. Pero sus pensamientos sobre Simon no era todo lo que Josh tenía que decir.

—Lamentablemente, Markus también.

...

En este mundo de incertidumbres, existen verdades que son mentiras y mentiras que todos quisieran que fueran verdad.

Vive en los restos de una ciudad que ha dejado de pertenecerle a los humanos y eso también incluye a los muertos. Si no apreciaron su belleza con los ojos abiertos menos lo harían enterrados metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose entre montones de madera añeja. Detroit tiene calles pintorescas, hogares con historias que se perdieron en la incertidumbre durante la migración; comidas servidas, bicicletas abandonadas, autos con el tanque de combustible lleno y las llaves en la entrada de arranque, bloqueando autopistas. Connor a veces miraba los grupos planificados de androides limpiando los restos, probablemente para luego ocuparlos como propios. Casas son demolidas y sus restos son reutilizados en nuevas edificaciones.

En el cementerio la tumba de Hank es nueva y a diferencia de las otras, no está descolorada ni abandonada. La lápida es negra y tiene el nombre y apellidos grabados en blanco, sin frases emotivas ni partes de la biblia. Fue difícil en su momento encontrar la tumba de Cole y pedir, entre tanto resentimiento y miedo, que lo ayudaran a cavar un agujero y traer el cuerpo desangrado de Hank. La lápida de la tumba de Cole también estuvo descuidada en su momento, sin decoraciones, cubierta de musgo. Connor no necesitaba ser un genio para entender por qué Hank evitó visitar a su hijo, comprendía gran parte con su parte de protagonismo cada vez que iba a visitarlos a ambos.

Procuraba que ambas estuvieran limpias y pintadas, que las bravas lluvias y fuertes ventiscas de nieve no las arruinaran con su fuerte poder de desgaste por fricción. No es sencillo ni grato quedarse horas mirándolas, buscando imperfecciones. A veces dolía más, otras menos. Nunca llegó a conocer a Cole más que en una foto y Hank no era muy locuaz al respecto, pero la información estaba y Detroit además tenía cámaras. Seguía sin ser suficiente, de todos modos.

Lleva flores en cada visita, siempre distintas. A veces muchas, otras pocas; grandes, pequeñas, reales, de madera, de plástico, azules, rojas, naranjas. No puede encontrar un archivo que diga cuales eran las favoritas de Cole y Hank, pero a veces se pregunta qué recibiría como respuesta si se lo hubiera preguntado a Hank ante de su muerte.

Diría, deja de gastar tu tiempo con preguntas tontas.

Suena como una respuesta razonable.

Es raro preocuparse por muertos. Connor es consciente de que Hank y Cole no necesitan de su atención, ni necesitan de flores que adornen sus tumbas. Hank está muerto y los muertos no desean, no anhelan y obviamente no pueden oler el pétalo de una rosa. Probablemente ni siquiera le agradaran las flores. Aún sabiendo esto, Connor vuelve a llevar más flores y más tarde, llevará una foto enmarcada de Cole para la tumba de Hank y algunas de las pertenencias de Hank que logró rescatar de su casa, para la tumba de Cole.

Otro día, llevará al viejo Sumo.

Existen partes de aquella ciudad más muertas que otras, desocupadas, aisladas. No tienen energía de cable y el viento solía ser lo único que movía objetos botados y livianos. La mayor parte de la población rondaba en los alrededores de la mansión de Markus y lo más lejos que podía encontrarse habitantes era en el centro mismo de la ciudad, lugares muy alejados de donde Connor se encontraba en ese momento. Los androides solían elegir residir en estructuras que estuvieran acomodadas a sus gustos y necesidades, algo diferentes a las de los humanos. Los hogares en donde murieron humanos o se encontraron partes destrozadas de androides eran evitadas, y contiguamente, inevitablemente, eran demolidas por petición de Josh y su nueva compañía. Markus le había dado el poder de vigilar eso, como le había dado la responsabilidad a North de repartir los recursos y a Connor de registrar a todos los habitantes antiguos y nuevos.

La calle en la que se erguía el Departamento de Policía de Detroit es una de aquellas calles abandonadas. Autos vacíos, folletos volando, silencio y frío. La nieve cae y cubre los techos de blanco y hace crujir las pisadas de Connor cuando se aproxima al edificio.

Es una sorpresa ver a Markus apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta de la entrada, mirando el cielo como si fuera interesante, indiferente ante los copos de nieve que rozaban sus globos oculares. Murmura algo como: yo no aniquilé a Detroit, con suavidad, una y otra vez. Para cuando escucha a Connor acercarse y clava sus ojos en él. Connor, sin preguntarle qué hace ahí, abre la puerta y lo invita a pasar.

Markus elige una silla de cuero negro con ruedas, recostando cómodamente la espalda en el alto y ancho respaldo, suspirando como si fuera posible cansarse y hubiera estado trabajando todo el día. Connor enciende el generador de energía negro y toma asiento en el cubículo que le asignaron la primera vez que entró a ese lugar. Todo sigue igual y no solo en su lado, sino que en todo el departamento policial. Polvo y telarañas dominaban en los otros cubículos. El arce japonés de Hank había pasado a un mejor lugar hace ya un tiempo.

—Sabes —comienza Markus luego de unos minutos, solemnemente—, en el momento más crítico de mi vida, cuando fui tirado al basurero, utilicé piezas de otros androides para no apagarme.

Connor limpia la superficie de su mesa y observa de reojo el perfil decaído de Markus. Es como si el androide hubiera declarado culpablemente un asesinato, probablemente piense que así fue.

—No le veo el problema —responde. Ellos hacían eso en el presente para mantener a los supervivientes, ocupando los biocomponentes de los cuerpos apilados por los humanos. No es que se sintiera bien, pero al menos no terminaban lamentando nada peor.

—Conoces los detalles de la revolución tanto como yo, Connor, creo que ves la hipocresía instalada en el tema.

Pareciera que elegir divergir es tan fácil como un parpadeo, rompes la pared roja de las órdenes a cumplir y ya está, puedes decidir por ti mismo. Pero luego ¿qué? nacer y ser creado para obtener órdenes y cumplirlas y luego ignorar esa parte de ti como si no fuera fundamental en tu existencia. Al principio, entre la confusión de la guerra y la lucha contra los humanos, pareció sencillo optar entre lo que parecía el lado de los buenos y el lado de los malos. Matar a quienes querían matarte, correr, despertar a más androides para ganar. Vencedores y una emigración masiva, ¿qué quedaba al final para ellos? ¿era esto lo que instantáneamente deseó al momento de divergir, o estuvo muy influido por las suaves y alentadoras palabras de Markus? ¿podía culparle completamente de sus acciones?

Ilógica y sumamente visceral, esas eran algunas de las cosas que te entregaba con gusto la divergencia. Hacías preguntas que sabías no tenían respuestas, y dudabas de ti mismo y de lo demás. Se hacen cosas que no son necesarias y nacen de un sentimiento sin base y sin órdenes; como dejar flores en las tumbas, como darle el gusto a un perro viejo, como no querer abandonar una cada que se cae a pedazos. No sentir dolor físico, pero querer sentirlo.

Markus quería hablar con él, por alguna razón que Connor desconocía porque su programa no estaba preparado para esto. No podía leerlo ni escanearlo.

—No creo que sea el androide indicado para hablar sobre eso —responde, apretando el botón de encendido de la computadora. El generador ruge con lo último que queda en su tanque.

Los ojos cansados de Markus pasean por el resto de los puestos de las sillas abandonadas y los puestos vacíos. Connor presiente de que está aquí —relajado, ausente— porque ha escapado de la presión de los gritos de North y el sentido moral de Josh, de las retrasadas promesas de la presidenta de los Estados Unidos de América y los agrios recuerdos entre las murallas de su antiguo hogar.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tienes amigos como Josh y North que te acompañaron desde el principio.

Markus se reclina en la silla y observa el techo enmohecido, carente de luces y repleto de cables descolocados. Afuera, en las calles, hay un silencio absoluto.

—Bueno, es por eso mismo que quiero hablar contigo.

No solo la divergencia es confusa, Markus también es bueno en ser una serie de intricadas preguntas que ante casa resolución parece más compleja. El salvador, el renacido, el diferente, el líder, el primer divergente en luchar por un cambio. Logró sus objetivos, convirtió a Connor en divergente, impidió que luchara contra él, creó un ejército, liberó a su gente, no mató humanos innecesariamente. Un androide con ese historial podía ser feliz, debería disfrutar de esos logros, no perder el tiempo en un lugar abandonado, lamiendo heridas trasparentes.

Connor suspira y decide dejar que Markus se descargue. No entiende por qué, precisamente, probablemente porque Markus era el único androide en el mundo que merecía ser escuchado.

—En aquel entonces, ¿ya tenías miedo de morir? —pregunta Connor.

¿Podrían morir ... que nunca estuvieron vivos en primer lugar? ¿Ser divergente no implicaba pretender emular que tenías vida, apreciarte un poco?

—Sí, demasiado —se sincera Markus—, pero... ¿eso me debiera dar motivos suficientes para mutilarlos? ¿para quitarles lo poco que tenían? Vi a algunos intentar alcanzar la cima para escapar, al igual que yo, pero no los ayudé, ni siquiera se me ocurrió ayudarlos o miré para atrás, dejé que sus rostros se borraran de mi mente como si fueran basura.

Puede imaginarla, la escena. Es estremecedora.

—Y te sientes muy culpable a pesar de que era lo único que podías hacer.

—Ese es el problema; estoy seguro de que podía hacer algo más. Si yo encontré partes que me sirvieran, ¿no podían ellos también? hubo uno que me ayudó y me contó sobre Jericho antes de apagarse, y ni siquiera fui capaz de recordarlo hasta hace poco. Si no fuera por él, probablemente nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Todos ellos, que murieron sin conocer la libertad, deberían tener un lugar mejor en el cual descansar que un basurero.

—¿Quieres hacer algo por ellos ahora? has pagado tu deuda moral con la libertad que le has dado a los que aún están con nosotros.

—Libertad —repite Markus luego de un corto silencio—. Creo que también he abusado de esa creencia.

Connor no quiere hablar de eso. Pero otra vez es la divergencia hablando por él, dándole deseos inciertos, sentimientos sin nombre, malestares que no deberían estar permitidos, sueños que no deberían alojarse en su cabeza.

—Ellos te habrían dado sus piezas sin protestar si hubieran sabido lo que harías a futuro —miente, o probablemente no lo hace. Connor escribe los tres nombres de los androides que han llegado esa mañana a la ciudad, los guarda y apaga el monitor.

—La incertidumbre no es parte de tu lenguaje común, Connor.

—Hago mi mejor esfuerzo.

Markus sonríe.

—Lo estás haciendo bien —se inclina y apoya los brazos sobre las rodillas, observando el suelo polvoriento y las huellas dejadas por sus pisadas—. Estoy pensando en hacer un cementerio para ellos... todos ellos, los que lucharon y los que no, los que murieron sin haberse unido a nuestra causa. Solo necesito arreglar unas cosas con la presidenta antes y cuando por fin lleguemos a un acuerdo con las provisiones, será lo siguiente que hablaremos, con Josh incluido.

Connor asiente.

—Si es lo que quiere, estoy seguro que lo lograrás.

Markus se carcajea con cierto tono de pena e ironía.

—Hasta el día de hoy eres el único.

Connor levanta la cabeza de la pantalla negra, evitando de lleno la fotografía de Hank que hay en el cubículo adyacente al suyo. Sentado ahí, bajo la luz mañanera y blanca que entra por las grandes ventanas, con las manos juntas frente a su cuerpo y un profundo gesto de pena y desesperación en su rostro, Connor nota por primera vez lo solo que se ve Markus en ese destino por el que él construyó.

—¿Ya no crees en ti mismo?

—Hasta hace un momento no —responde Markus—. Cuando nadie cree en ti es difícil llevar la contraria, pero me has devuelto la fe. Gracias, Connor.

Pasa una eternidad hasta que Markus decide retirarse y cuando lo hace y la puerta deja un eco a su espalda al cerrarse, entonces Connor se permite bajar su guardia. Entierra la cara entre las manos ahuecadas y deja escapar un largo suspiro, doloroso, bajo, lento. El departamento de policía de Detroit, en su abandono y silencio, parece acompañarlo.

También necesita a alguien que le devuelva al fe.

...

Los miedos de Markus en cierto punto de su existencia tenían que cobrar una forma corpórea, real.

—Me abandonaron por tu culpa —dice el modelo PL600.

El androide es parecido a Simon, físicamente hablando, su voz resuena en el pasillo con un extraño eco. Markus parpadea y lo mira detenidamente más tiempo de lo políticamente correcto. Connor siente que puede leer sus pensamientos, flotando sobre ellos, grandes, negros. Markus era un androide nostálgico, desgraciadamente, soliendo a veces —a pesar de sus logros— amar más su pasado que su presente. El tiempo no quería curar sus heridas.

Connor agradecía en silencio que North y Josh no estuvieran en la mansión.

Llega este rostro conocido, con una cabeza con recuerdos y vivencias distintas, cargando con palabras adustas y acusatorias. Para Connor debe ser la quinta vez que ve el modelo PL600, su estancia de Cyberlife le entregó una carpeta de datos que guardaba hasta el último detalle de cada parte de la creación de ese modelo, de cualquier otro modelo. No lo impresionaba. Demonios, hasta estaba acostumbrado a verse a sí mismo, apuntándose con una pistola, amenazando la vida de otros.

—Lo siento, no entiendo.

—Ellos me abandonaron porque me tenían miedo. Creyeron que los dañaría, pero yo jamás... se llevaron a la niña. Me apartaron de ella y le dijeron que me odiara. Ella quería quedarse, quería jugar conmigo y que le contara cuentos de fantasía —el androide, que a pesar de que no ha dado su nombre Connor lo reconoce como Frank, entrecierra los ojos como si el pensamiento pudiera herirlo físicamente—. Yo... los necesito.

Markus alarga su silencio a medida que lo medita. Después de todo, ¿cuáles son las posibilidades de que pudieran quitarle ese dolor a este androide moribundo?

Connor decide que es su momento de intervenir, Markus necesita pensar.

—Vamos a ver su caso, pero primero...

—No vine a hablar con usted.

—Entiendo, pero no se resolverá nada si no nos deja actuar con cuidado. Pase y explíqueme su problema con cuidado.

Frank vacila bajo el marco de la puerta. Sus ojos celestes se pasean por la estancia grande y visualmente cálida del interior de la mansión. Solo cuando Markus lo ayuda apoyando sus palabras, el androide parece convencerse de que será lo mejor. Los sigue y Connor le ofrece asiento en una silla grande y cómoda. La mesa que ocupan es pequeña y tiene una laptop en uno de sus laterales. Markus ocupa ese puesto.

—¿El apellido de la familia? —pregunta Connor.

El androide es reticente, pero de todas maneras deja escapar la respuesta.

—... Chase.

—Nombres de los integrantes.

Están encerrados en el salón hasta que el sol desaparece. Son muchas preguntas y pocas disminuyen la lista inicial de familias. Estados Unidos de América es enorme y muchos problemas raciales contra los androides siguen siendo comunes. Menos que antes, obviamente. Frank es paciente y ha pasado por mucho antes de decidirse a cambiar su vida y encontrar a Markus. Es inseguro, alterado, nervioso. Connor quiere ayudar, de verdad que quiere, y ante fulgor de esperanza que arriba en las facciones blancas del androide por cada paso que dan más cerca, su determinación aumenta.

¿Cuantos androides como Frank habrían en el mundo, solos, abandonados, desesperados? Con recuerdos pasados que amaban más que ha nada en este mundo, con deseos de revivir lo que tuvieron.

Markus tiene contactos suficientes de androides que viven fuera de Detroit y cerca de la presidencia, para lograr unir más los puntos. Sigue sin ser fácil, sin embargo, pero entonces, ¡bingo!, solo queda investigar siete familias. Frank luce más incómodo que feliz y cuando Markus le pregunta él deja salir; ¿querrán ellos volver a verlo, querrá la niña que le lea cuentos? han pasado muchos años.

Markus y Connor no pueden darle una respuesta.

Es muy tarde y del otro lado del teléfono han prometido encontrar a la familia y entrar en contactos con ellos. Tenían que preguntarles si querían a su androide de vuelta. Frank les agradece, ya más relajado, y se disculpa con Markus por hablarle de manera tan brusca. Tanto feliz como nervioso, el androide abandona la casa luego de dos apretones de mano.

Markus lo mira a través de la ventana hasta que no queda rastro de su presencia en la calle.

—¿Cuántos más crees que hay como él? —pregunta.

Connor levanta la cabeza y mira la figura recortada de Markus contra la oscuridad que se hallaba al otro lado de la ventana. Su rostro se ve más joven y alegre, extrañamente.

—Muchos —se sincera.

Markus sonríe.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ayudarlos?

Connor le devuelve la sonrisa. La departamento de policía era un lugar que había pasado a la historia luego de que el generador de energía dejó de funcionar, desde entonces, Connor se sentía como si estuviera vagando sin un propósito. Se creyó perdido. Probablemente pudiera hacer algo productivo con su futuro después de todo, si aceptaba la propuesta de Markus.

—Sí, por supuesto.

...

Pasa dos años antes de que la cuidad vuelva a ser una diminuta fracción de lo que era antes.

Aún con sus pocos recursos iniciales, el grupo de Markus logra iniciar negocios con la presidenta y también así con su sucesor. Se inician nuevas conversaciones, se cierran nuevos tratos y llegan los recursos en camiones manejados automáticamente. La ciudad entre las cenizas de su reencarnación celebra el logro como los humanos alguna vez celebraron el fin de una guerra ganada.

También existen movimientos pro-androides en otros lugares del mundo, efectuados por humanos.

Con la presencia de más androides en la ciudad también llega el ruido constante y la sensación de que el aire vibra con vida. Los departamentos y casas se encienden con electricidad de una central de energía renovada y el agua fresca inunda las cañerías. Hay bomberos, médicos, veterinarios, cocineros, costureros y policías. Hay pasos apresurados y lentos y el aire se llena de risas y conversaciones.

Esta ciudad abandonada en algún lugar del mundo revive, renace entre las cecinas y se estabiliza lentamente.

Ni un humano vuelve, sin embargo.

La casa de Hank es demolida en un día frío.

Connor la ve desde lo lejos, solo, la nieve cubriendo sus zapatos nuevos y pesando sobre sus hombros. Cae una pared, después otra, y el techo se derrumba. Un impulso desconocido le hace dar un paso en dirección a la máquina que la derriba y se detiene a medio camino, cuando se percata de los estúpido que está siendo, de lo inconsecuente que pretendía ser con los suyos. Él entregó ese lugar a voluntad. Detroit necesitaba dejar ciertas partes de sí misma en el pasado, destruirlas, junto con los humanos que la abandonaron.

Markus le presenta el nuevo cementerio meses después. Todas las tumbas tienen nombre, fecha de creación, modelo, adornos. Puedes conocer su vida escaneando el logo de la compañía que las ha colocado, es como una ventana que se abre frente a los ojos, muestra lo que fueron, lo que dijeron, cómo perecieron. Es la forma de Markus de honrarlos, de recordar androides como Simon.

La tumba de Hank sigue igual.

Las flores son insuficientes.

—Quisiera preguntarte algo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—La divergencia, hay algo que no creo que entienda.

North alza una ceja y deja el libro en una mesa redonda al costado derecho del sofá. Se levanta y pasa junto a la silla de Connor en dirección a la cocina. Ni se molesta en voltear a mirarlo.

—Ese tipo de cosas deberías preguntárselas a Markus.

Connor deja la cada de Markus pocos días después.

...

Observa en el espejo del baño el azul brillante de su LED. Tiene un cuchillo en la mano y lo alza en dirección a su sien. Sería correcto extraerlo, ¿no? no es que fuera necesario tenerlo. Cambia de color y es como un libro abierto para otros androides, pero no es como si le importara de verdad esa realidad. El LED le recordaba una parte de sí mismo que otros parecían querer olvidar.

Connor mira su rostro, tan impasible, tan indiferente a lo que ocurría en el interior. El LED estaba parpadeando entre el naranjo y el rojo.

Baja el cuchillo.

...

Los ojos del veterinario son cálidos y comprensivos. Ha visto su rostro antes, un montón de veces, en androides diferentes que probablemente nunca se han conocido entre sí. Por un instante Connor se pregunta si está programado para actuar con ese protocolo en casos similares al suyo, o si ese gusto que tiene por el cuidado de animales es parte de los rastros que quedaron de su programación.

Es una pregunta estúpida, en primer lugar, por lo que no deja que arraigue las raíces en su consciencia.

Hacía aquello a veces; con Markus, con Josh, con North. Su programación se lo permitía, antes le sirvió para que androides o humanos se sintieran seguros en su presencia mientras él intentaba sacarles respuestas que sirvieran para el caso. Fuera usada una personalidad amable o no, el objetivo siempre estuvo lejos de ser algo tan subjetivo como preocuparse por el bien estar emocional del interrogado, aunque a veces pareciera lo contrario. Lo iniciaron para parar a androides como Markus, no para ayudarlo.

Lo iniciaron y le hicieron creer a Hank que alguien se preocupaba por él. Aunque tenía que admitirlo, la línea entre sus emociones reales y programadas fue muy delgada en el momento en que la revolución llegaba a su fin. Solo necesitó de un ligero empujón. Hizo cosas que no entendió por qué las hizo, su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos que le sorprendía que fueran suyos.

¿Era de verdad tan simple abandonar un grupo e integrarse tan dramáticamente a otro, tan distinto, hasta el punto que era lo contrario? ¿era la divergencia tan asombrosa como se le pintaba?

Lleva a Sumo de vuelta al departamento.

En Detroit aún no hay medicamentos para animales y no hay modo de aliviar los últimos minutos de su vida. Lo deja descansar sobre su cama, —limpia, blanca— y se acuesta junto a él. El can le agradece meneando la cola y apoyando la cabeza contra la palma de su mano cuando lo acaricia. Sus ojos están brillosos y desenfocados, pasan a través de Connor como si no estuviera ahí.

La noche baña los techos de la ciudad cuando los signos vitales de Sumo bajan y finalmente deja de respirar. Los dedos de Connor se entierran en su pelaje, temblando, fríos contra el cuerpo aún cálido. Ha sentido esto antes, de diferentes maneras, en escenarios desiguales.

No hay lágrimas, una vez más.

Pasar de ser una máquina perceptiva de instrucciones a una máquina con emociones no es tan sencillo como un parpadeo, eso lo sabe con seguridad a estar alturas. Destruir la pared, dudar en asesinar; todo era sistemático y lento. Hay momentos como estos en lo que deseaba mínimamente haberse quedado en el lado inicial de la batalla, aunque supiera que fuera a perder. No más emociones desconocidas, no más fallos del sistema, no más indecisiones que cobraban vidas preciadas.

A la mañana siguiente, le pide Markus que entierre a Sumo en su nuevo cementerio.

Pegarse a cosas materiales era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado con el tiempo. Sonreír ante una imagen, recordar por una carta vieja. Era normal, a cierto punto, hacer todas esas cosas, pensar y entrelazar emociones a cosas no vivas. Así que, en el momento en que supo que la calle del Departamento de Policía de Detroit iba a ser destruido, no duda en visitarla una última vez. Llevaba tiempo sin verla.

Tiene más polvo.

Markus inserta la llave en la puerta de entrada y la empuja.

No quedan muchas cosas puesto que casi todo fue retirado para usos posteriores. Solo quedaban hojas en blanco, unas cuantas sillas, espejos, dulces viejos y... fotos. Connor se acerca al cubículo de Hank y extrae la imagen suya del cuadro roto, limpiando con el pulgar la suciedad sobre las facciones congeladas y jóvenes de Hank y sus compañeros de investigación detrás. Lo observa unos segundos antes de doblarla y guardarla en un bolsillo de la chaqueta negra. Sus recuerdos, a diferencia de los humanos, no se difuminaban con el tiempo, estaban tan claros como el primer día.

—North me contó que tienes dudas sobre ciertas cosas —dice Markus ingresando detrás de Connor, interrumpiendo el silencio de sus pasos. No lo sorprende. Markus y North se contaban casi todo— ¿qué es?

¿Qué es lo que no puede comprender? Oh, muchas cosas, pero no quiere agobiarlo más de lo que ya está. Sin embargo, Markus se ha dado el trabajo de venir a estar parte de la ciudad y cumplir su deseo egoísta y visceral. Connor no estaba muy orgulloso de aquello.

—¿Cómo la controlas? —pregunta y se sorprende por su propia voz. Acaricia la superficie de la madera de su viejo escritorio.

Markus clava sus ojos sobre la figura encorvada de Connor.

—¿Crees puedes controlarla?

—Deberíamos, somos máquinas, fuimos creados para mantener las cosas en orden y lograr nuestros objetivos.

Markus arruga el ceño.

—La necesidad por la que fuimos creados no tiene que ser la base por la que decidimos nuestras acciones —responde—. Somos libres Connor, de decidir, sentir, vivir. Pero quiero darte un consejo; no tienes por qué buscarle una respuesta a todo, porque a veces no se necesita una. Déjalo ser.

Connor aprieta los dientes.

—Que una pregunta no tenga respuesta no significa que no exista. No hemos buscado lo suficiente.

—¿Entonces qué respuesta buscas, Connor? no siempre diremos lo que esperas escuchar.

Si miraba a través de los ventanales más altos, podía ver el polvo moverse en el aire en todas las direcciones, alertado por sus movimientos que cambiaban la brisa en el interior del edificio. Sentía un cariño inexplicable por ese lugar, mucho más que en el salón en donde fue creado, más que Cyberlife. Suponía que era porque parte de su divergencia nació y transcurrió bajo esas paredes.

—Bueno... creo que por mientras tomaré lo que dijiste.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que piensas? ¿de lo que quieres realmente oír?

La respuesta de Markus no es la que esperaba, ciertamente, pero tampoco está completamente incorrecta, ¿qué era lo que deseaba él? era lo que más le gustaría saber. Sus programas no estaban adaptados a la divergencia y apenas podía encontrarle un significado a las lecturas de su propio cuerpo. Tal vez aquellas partes de la divergencias, confusas como la propio virus, no necesitan una explicación. No existía una manera de controlarlas, desconectarlas y tomar una gran bocana de aire sin que todo doliera.

Solo lo es y como ha dicho Markus, es mejor dejarlo ser. No va a cambiar. Indomable y a veces explosiva, el lo más cercano a la humanidad que tienen de momento. Es todo lo contrario a la necesidad de la creación de Connor. Pero he aquí sus palabras de aliento: si androides como Markus, North y Josh conviven con esa parte de su vida que los cambió por completo, entonces un androide avanzado como Connor no podría quedarse atrás.

No necesita una respuesta, se dice y lo repite constantemente, no necesita una respuesta.

Llegará un momento en que se lo crea.

Más tarde Josh también da su aporte, a pesar de que nunca se lo pregunta. Rara vez tienen una conversación directa desde que Connor confesó que usó el cuerpo destrozado de Simon para encontrar Jericho, a pesar de reconocer sentir sienta pena por hacerlo. Josh le dice algo similar que Markus con el agregado de que la verdad de la divergencia no era tan ilógica como llegaba a creer. Solo tenía que darle un enfoque diferente.

Connor también decide creerle a Josh.

Puede ser un avance.

...

En este mundo estaban ellos, los humanos y nosotros, los androides. Tal vez hacer la diferencia no era tan malo. Los humanos tienen sus emociones genuinas y su libre albedrío natural, los androides tienen la divergencia. Lucen iguales, comparten un mismo camino y un mismo propósito conceptual, pero también tienen sus variantes.

Una niña del mismo diseño de Alice juega en el parque con sus padres, se posiciona entre dos piedras grandes, separadas por poco más de un metro y su padre patea una pelota de fútbol con la suficiente suavidad para que ella pueda atajarla. La niña le devuelve le pelota y vuelven a intentarlo. No es la única familia presente. Josh y North también tienen sus propios niños de los cuales preocuparse. Connor se pregunta que será de la vida de Kara en Canadá, nunca llegó a saber de ella después de una llamada poco después de que terminara la revolución.

Detroit ha dejado de ser la ciudad abandonada por sus creadores. De aquel modo, similarmente los androides dejan de ser los que se alimentan de sus restos y los abandonados a su suerte. Connor sigue siendo el androide que visita tumbas solitarias y deja flores y regalos, pero ya no le encuentra tantos inconvenientes. Markus dejó de lucir cansado y viejo cuando por fin contempló con un merecido descanso el fértil futuro en el que ha plantado sus mayores esfuerzos, cimentado paso a paso, junto a los suyos.

Las tumbas de Hank y Cole descansan junto a la del resto de los androides. Eran humanos, pero uno ayudó a Connor y consecuentemente e indirectamente ayudó a Markus. Lo merecía. Los androides se lo agradecían y traían todo tipo de adornos, lo visitaban frecuentemente, rezaban por él, querían saber sobre él, por su hijo. A pesar de que era la única tumba sin una ventana holográfica, se podía apreciar como la más querida del cementerio.

Sumo descansaba junto a ellos.

Esta ciudad era solo de ellos, pero el resto del mundo no tenía una idea similar. Algunos humanos peleaban por los androides, los recibían como si fueran parte de la familia, ya no los trataban de eso ni como juguetes. Tenían derechos y la gente ya no huía de ellos en su mayoría. Androides como Frank y Kara pudieron encontrar su lugar en el mundo y más les habían seguido. Esta no era una paz infinita e inalterable, pero era más que todo lo que alguna vez Connor pudo creer que llegaría a ser. Es como un milagro plagado de esfuerzos.

—Esta semana no hemos tenido más casos —comunica Jess por medio del aparato electrónico una vez que Connor decide aceptar la llamada—. Presiento que nuestro trabajo está llegando a su fin.

—Sí, supongo que sí.

—Ya era hora, ¿no crees? pensar que todos esos androides perdidos están de nuevo con sus familias humanas, que tanto ellos como nosotros estamos aprendiendo a convivir. Me hace feliz.

Connor observa a los niños correr, a una familia paseando a su perro. Puede que los humanos vuelvan a Detroit, puede que no; es incierto y el futuro es demasiado eterno para pararse a pensar en él demasiado, Connor ha entendido eso.

Obviamente, aún no comprende muchas otras cosas, pero todavía le queda tiempo.

—A mi también.

...

La tumba de Simon es enorme.

Josh tiene las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón café, observa la estatua de su amigo con orgullo y pena. Su nivel de estrés está en un estado medio y una advertencia titila en una esquina de su pantalla cuando Connor se aproxima. Debe ir con cuidado, así que toma posición a su lado y también observa la estatua de Simon, los ojos de piedra, el cabello fijo y gris.

—¿Cómo se llama tu amigo? —pregunta Josh, sin moverse.

Connor mira la cuerda que sostiene su mano derecha y la sigue hasta que al otro extremo encuentra al cachorro de san bernardo correteando cerca de otra tumba, olfateando las flores y la hierba.

—No tiene nombre.

—¿Y qué estás esperando?

—No lo he pensado, sencillamente. Es nuevo.

—Podrías ponerle como a tu anterior mascota.

—Sí... podría.

Josh sonríe y lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. Su nivel de estrés baja.

—Pero no quieres, ¿a que no?

Connor asiente con la cabeza.

—No sería apropiado.

El sol es fuerte sobre sus cabezas. El verano ha llegado con todas sus fuerzas. Suspirando con un deje de felicidad y plenitud, Josh torna a observar la estatua de Simon, que le devuelve la fría mirada y sonríe abiertamente. Connor no está acostumbrado a verlo así. No luce ni un año más joven que la primera vez que lo vio, los androides no envejecían.

—No sería apropiado, dice el androide que no cazó con ayuda de un humano —bromea—. Eres muy gracioso, Connor.

No entiende cuál es la broma, pero lo deja pasar y sonríe de vuelta. El cachorro comienza a mordisquear una planta de plástico, por lo que Connor tiene que retarlo y tomarlo en brazos para que se detenga. Su peso es demasiado para su corta edad, pero no es un problema para los brazos robóticos. Josh suspira y acaricia al animal detrás de las orejas. El cachorro refriega la cabeza contra la mano amigable.

—Ojalá los androides tengan un cielo en el cual descansar.

Eso lo toma completamente desprevenido.

—¿Cómo?

Josh apunta a la estatua de Simon, mirándolos fijamente.

—Me gusta pensar que nos está mirando y cuida de nosotros —dice—. Que vea lo bien que lo ha hecho Markus... lo bien que estamos todos, que por fin somos felices, ¿crees que es una esperanza muy tonta?

Con el perro moviéndose ansioso entre sus brazos, Connor se fija en el rostro frío y de piedra, ¿estaría Hank feliz por lo que ha logrado? ¿estaría en una dimensión que desconocía, junto a su hijo y Sumo? la lógica que habían en su implantado en su cabeza decía que no, que era imposible, pero por otro lado, su divergencia decía que era posible.

—No, para nada.

Hace calor, el sol brilla y sus rayos intensos caen sobre ellos. Detrás, viva y ruidosa, Detroit se alza resurgida de las cenizas.


End file.
